Supassing Standards
by danggitsdana
Summary: Highschoolfic. AU. "They told me that Elizabeth, my love interest, is very pretty and will give me a "footlong". Maybe she works at Subway?" Lee is an actor, Karin wants Sasuke, Sasuke works at a grocery store, Kiba is lonely. More to come.
1. Nice to meet you

**Surpassing Standards**

**AN: **These guys don't know each other. A new high school opened up near Konoha High, called Willow High, and these guys were transferred here. But Karin and her guys still go to Konoha High.

* * *

_-Naruto-_

I'm a happy guy. Maybe a bit rowdy sometimes, but still. People say I'm moody: I'm hyper one second, and dead serious the next.

I'm a film director's assistant. But Ron Alen, the director I assist, is a middle-aged man, who happens to be my uncle and is always with his laptop on Myspace, an old site for an old man. (Because it's all about Facebook.) So I take charge. It's fun to yell at people and tell them what to do. Some actors are geniuses. Take Rock Lee, for example. One audition, and Hollywood loves him. He's the weird guy that makes things awkward, since elementary school. He barely attends Willow. But whether he's a hobo from New York City or a business man in Dubai, Lee's characters are overwhelming and _real_. The other hamlets are the one reason why directing can be killer. But directing is also something not every high school student could do.

Today, I met a girl. She's in my English. She charmed me instantly, with her faint pink cheeks that gave me squirmy feelings in my stomach. And blue hair. Who has blue hair? She wants to write scripts and produce films. I sneaked a peek at her paper they gave us on the first day. You can't blame me. She's like a superwoman. Maybe I'll fall in love with her.

* * *

_-Karin-_

Most of the world seems to be against me. But that's okay. I don't like them anyway.

I've only two friends: Suigetsu, the man who stuck with me since we were sophomores, and Jugo, the man who joined us halfway though the year. I lose my temper mostly around these two guys, but they know me, and they sew everything back up after each of my rages.

I'm not insecure, but I gotta say, I'd like to get a job and get married. Maybe to Sasuke Uchiha? He's sooo hot, and just so laid-back. I want him. Maybe I should get a job at the grocery store, where he works. He works there, and now attends that wretched Willow High.

So appealing.

* * *

_-Ino-_

So I met a guy today, in Barnes and Noble.

ME, IN B&N. I know, the girls I used to hang out with would be shocked. But it's my new heaven, after Sephora and Mac of course. My new friend Haruno Sakura got me into books and reading and _information_.

But that doesn't change my passion for men. This particular guy is... spicy. "Nara," he tells me when I ask for his name.

"First or last?" The fact that I'm wearing a purple sundress boosts my self-esteem.

"What'd you say?..." The guy doesn't even glance up at me! His manners must have escaped. Nara is reading a book. I lean a bit forward to see what it is.

"The Joy Of Mother Nature" the cover says. How dull. I don't feel like giving up though.

"What's Nara? Your first name?"

"Surname," With a dead finger, he turns the page. It turns me on.

"Well, what's your first name?"

"If ever you become important in my life, I'll let you know."

I was speechless. So I fumbled for a pen and piece of paper in my purse and scribbled my email.

"Deal." I grabbed Nara's hand, which was about to turn the page again. I gave him my email and a smile (Which I hope made him horny) and left the store.

* * *

_-Kiba-_

If you asked anyone in Willow who was the most social person there, they'd say, "Yamanaka Ino!" with a sure grin. Or if they were a guy, "That blond girl that always gives me a boner, dude." I really don't have an idea of who that is.

But if you ask them who was Party Man...

"KIBA, MY MAN."

"That guy who looks like a beast."

"The one with the _cutest_ dog ever!"

Or some other variation of that.

It's only been a few months and that's my impression on Willow High.

This is my life: I party and make things fun.

But I'm lonely, no joke. I want someone to tell stuff to, to pour my soul out. Someone not boring, someone with the patience to listen to my life. Someone with the potential to be my best friend.

(My dog does not count.)

Someone like Haruno Sakura.

* * *

_-Lee-_

Kami is on my side today!

I got cast as Mr. Darcy in the five millionth version of _Pride and Prejudice_!

I am epic, just like my fifth grade teacher Maito Gai.

And my good friend Naruto is directing! Well, assistant director, but Mr. Alen is lazy.

They told me that Elizabeth, my love interest, is very pretty and will give me a "footlong". Maybe she works at Subway?

* * *

_-Sakura-_

"You're gonna make life big, kid," Ino told me.

Her words echo as I take my huge Physics test. My answers are complete and thorough, and I've got a sure A.

Oh, Ino. Thank Kami I met you.

The boy next to me on my right, Kiba, is writing a message on a piece of paper so close to the edge, it's like I'm supposed to read it.

"Hi, Sakura."

Oh, I am. I get out the paper declaring, "Band is the best for you!" and flip it over to the blank side.

_"Hey, Kiba. You're not worried about getting caught?"_

"No, I've got a backup plan." Kiba flips his paper over and it's a page of typed notes from Kurenai, the pushover Math Analysis teacher.

_":D Wow, so clever. So, how was your test?"_

"Fine, fine, you?"

_"I've got an A!"_

"You sound so proud. Bwahaa."

Kiba flips his paper over so quickly, it almost stuns me so long I barely crack open Forever in Blue in time for Asuma-sensei to pass by.

_"Whoah, that was close."_

"Don't I know it."

_":D"_ I knew some awkward silence was coming up, and I hate those. I was about to crumple up my paper when Kiba wrote.

"Yogurt after school? At Nu-Yo?"

_"Okay :)"_ I knew I had no homework anyway.

"Class, your time is up. Pack up and grab your homework on my desk."

...Maybe Kiba and I could do our homework together.

* * *

_-Sasuke-_

Leafy Green is the worst name for a grocery store that sells all kinds of food. Itachi's favorite is fucking Chips Ahoy!. Because it's cheap. Like I care.

After school, I walked the three blocks to work with my backpack. Asuma really knows how to annoy a sixth period class. He lectured us on how important it was to do our homework. Like he hasn't already done that.

Orochimaru, the creepy man who I'm not pleased to call "Boss", was waiting for me in the staff room.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. You were so closed to being fired."

I gave him a blank look. "You'd fire me for being late?"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "I like things where they should be."

Personally, I thought was the weirdest thing he said to me so far during my job here at Leafy Green.

"Okay," I shrugged my backpack off to store it in my ridiculously small locker. I snagged my apron and got back to Orochimaru.

"What am I doing today?"

"Today, you will be putting all _this_," he gestured to a huge cartload of new products with a disturbingly white finger, "into their respectable places. You understand me, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-san."

I knew he was smiling at me as I rolled the cart out of the staff room. I don't know why, but I think he wants for something.

It's an Uchiha's instinct.

* * *

Be nice and tell me how cool I am.


	2. Party

**Surpassing Standards**

**AN: **These guys don't know each other. A new high school opened up near Konoha High, called Willow High, and these guys were transferred here. But Karin and her guys still go to Konoha High.

* * *

_ TOMORROW WE SEE BOOKS, DESKS, AND TEACHERS.  
We don't care about the past, just our present and our future.  
_

**-Yamanaka Ino**

* * *

**/Sunday**

* * *

_-Tsunade-_

I guess you could say I own Willow High. I'm the new VP, but the staff tells me position doesn't matter, it's how well you work.

I work pretty well. ("No fucking in the computer lab, please," is an example of my dedication and perseverance.)

My two best friends from my childhood are in Konoha, I've just found out. They haven't budged, even though we once promised each other we'd live anywhere except Konoha. I had the decency and courage and balls to move to Suna.

It's Monday tomorrow, and the start of my second week at Willow. I'm eating a Big Mac on my couch when my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Tsunade? It's Kurenai, the Math Analysis teacher?"

"Ah, yeah. What's up?"

"Just wanna say hi and to welcome you to Willow. I doubt anyone else has..." Kurenai laughs, maybe thinking about a good memory with her fellow staff members. It's not hard to miss that the staff are close. (I've made sure of that...)

"That's rather nice of you. You're right, it was only Maito Gai, the Gym teacher. Hehe. So... have you given the agenda to the others?" I lower my voice, even though there's no way anyone could hear me.

"All except Asuma." Kurenai catches on and takes up a more serious tone.

"You understand it, of course?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Only Jiraiya doubts it, he says he wants to speak to you personally."

"Hm, what a moron my best friend is."

"Best friend? Wow," Kurenai chuckles.

"Oh yes, you wouldn't mind if I told you how?"

"Not at all, Tsunade-sama."

Ah, I couldn't resist anyway.

* * *

_-Tenten-_

"I wanna party," I tell Lee.

"But it's not your birthday!" My friend's eyes twinkle, here under the stars. This isn't the first time we're "star-hunting". At first, I wanted to correct him, tell him it's "star-gazing". But this is how we bond, and there's no way I'm messing up Bonding Time.

"No, you're right, but you know. Parties are fun."

Lee's confused expression morphs into an exuberant grin.

"True, Tenten! So, who, what, where, when, why?!"

I grin. Lee is very focused when it comes to parties.

* * *

_-Shikamaru-_

"Yo." I squint my eyes, a bit (It's quite bright today) and see Choji charging up this hill.

He skids to a stop in front of me and brandishes out Tenten and Lee's party invitation in my face.

"Do you know what the hell this is?!" His round face is shining with excitement.

"'The biggest party of the year.'" I quote.

Choji smiles. "You got it too!" He shows it to me anyway.

* * *

**THE BIGGEST PARTY OF THEY YEAR!!!1!!!!!!!11**

**who**: Everyone, bring whoever you want!!1!  
**what**: A party, duh!  
**where**: Neji Huyga's home! (If you don't mind, Neji.)  
**when: **This Saturday, starting at 5 PM  
**why**: To let go, to forget, to live!

**YOU HAVE TO COME.  
**_lee and tenten

* * *

_"Guess Tenten let Lee do most of it, huh?"

"An excess of exclamation points," I reply dully.

"So you gonna come? Are you are you are you??"

"I dunno..."

"'YOU HAVE TO COME.' See, Tenten will kill you if you don't!"

"How do you know it's Tenten, not Lee?"

Choji stares at me. "You're kidding right? You better be. I would have thought it was obvious..."

"But Lee's an actor. You never know."

Choji won't stop staring. Then a minute later, he decides I'm not serious.

He grumbles to himself as he walks down the hill. "Can't believe I fell for it... Shikamaru..."

* * *

**/Monday**

* * *

_-Kiba-_

"Another party, another gathering, another social event," I greet Sakura as I enter her room. She is fully dressed, in orange skinny jeans and a bold red t-shirt, and is straightening her pinkpinkpink hair. The effect is overwhelming, all these colors, and they sort of clash.

She sets down her straightener. "How did you get in, how do you know where I live, and _don't_ tell me I clash. I _know _I do, and I _like _it."

Amazing, she's on fire, to match her outfit.

(If an _outfit_ is defined as something you'd wear _out _of the house, then an _infit_ would be jammies, or at least something you'd wear _in_ the house? Why is fashion such a big deal anyway?)

I sit on her bed, not wincing a bit.

(I can tell Sakura is watching me out of the corner of her eye, maybe checking if I did wince. She doesn't know me still, our outing in Nuyo was just basic information, like favorite color, birthday, hobbies, and things like that. Personally, I think such trivial facts are lame. I don't know why, I just do.)

"Alright, alright. I won't. Your mom let me in, apparently she's familiar with Inuzuka Pets." I grin. "How do I know where you live? Well, _HARUNO_ is written in chalk on your driveway."

Sakura continues doing her hair, and her reflection smirks. "Yes, I had some time last night and some chalk. So, you were saying... party? Is that Tenten and Lee's?"

"Yeah, this Saturday. You got it?"

"Yup, but I'm not really a fan of parties." She's done, and is now tidying up her room.

"Why is that?"

"It's very... human. I like being... unorthodox. Does that make sense?"

"Not really." Sakura snags her white Jansport backpack from her dresser and bounds downstairs. I wonder if she worried about getting her backpack dirty when she bought it. It looks spotless today, though.

"A party like this gives Party Man adrenaline, I think?" She looks at me as we stop at the dining table.

"You know my nickname?"

"Everyone does."

* * *

_-Sasuke-_

"To let go, to forget, to live!"

What the hell?

* * *

_-Hinata-_

"To let go, to forget, to live!"

It wouldn't matter if I went anyway. I have nothing to forget. I have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. Funny, I don't mind being alone 99.9% of my time. It's soothing.

But I think I'll go. Even though Tenten's going. Most likely Neji is too. It is in our house.

Oh, damn. It's in my house.

I won't go. I'd rather jump in a crocodile's swamp.

* * *

_-Gaara_-

"To let go, to forget, to live!"

How cute.

Temari and Kankuro will end up dragging me along. So fucking social. Hah.

But I love them.

* * *

_-Suigetsu-_

"To let go, to forget, to live!"

Well, this oughta be fun.

* * *

Be nice and tell me how cool I am.


End file.
